Paradoxical Attraction
by vladspecula
Summary: Of high school and drama ensues. It's always the blondes that starts everything. Ugh. [High School Fic] AU


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in this fanfiction in its entirety.**

* * *

**(01)**

A blonde girl skipped down the busy street seemingly with a whole new force behind it. Her long ponytail swayed at each skip and before she knew it, she has started to hum a recent popular song. Morning was still cold, despite the fact that it was heavily contaminated by engine roars and vehicle exhaust. Just so chaotic. To one Yamanaka Ino, morning was always the busiest period, and she knew it very well, hence she always filled up her morning activities with hums. Apart from tuning out the noise, it also helped Ino to keep her heart and mind at calm.

Ino usually goes to school by foot, cycling once in a while. It kept her fit and lessens the impact of global warming. Yes, Ino was very much a person who cares about saving and protecting the environment. That aside, the school was near – walking was prudent.

From her place, Ino don't usually set right off to school. She would head towards Hinata's, her best friend, house that was just 300 yards from hers. At times, Ino would join Hinata's warmhearted family for breakfast. It's no wonder that sometimes Ino would spend her spare time with them, and even drop by on a whim just to greet her witty little sister. Thereafter, Ino and Hinata would jog a little by the streets while joking to school.

"Wow. Who did your hair, Hinata? Tying it into a bun like that looks really good," praised Ino.

Hinata blushed at the compliment. "Oh, Ino-chan."

"It's true! That white chopstick brings out the luster of your hair," continued Ino. Unconsciously, Ino started to stroke her coarse, platinum hair. It's guaranteed that no hair products could give it justice when placed beside Hinata's.

"You're also pretty, Ino-chan! I do have silky Asian hair, but I don't have such bright eyes light yours!"

"Mmhmm… but you have those exotic silver eyes!"

"Well, you have a grand house with all the facilities one could dream of," Hinata quietly retorted, not giving in.

"You have a father that cooks very well and is very nice!"

"You have parents that are very rich!" retorted Hinata, again.

"Ugh, whatever, we're really different, and that's probably why our friendship lasts, isn't it?" Ino did not want to continue the endless debate with the quiet girl.

Hinata did not retort. Instead, she stopped on her tracks. Her eyes wandered off to a direction. Ino stopped and stared at Hinata in confusion. Because Hinata did not stir, Ino immediately followed her gaze. A boy was staring at them intently by a luxurious apartment across them. He looked as if he was waiting for Ino and Hinata to cross.

Hinata's nervousness started to kick in. "H-he s-seems like h-he was w-waiting f-for us."

"Oh, just ignore him!" said Ino as she grabbed Hinata by her wrist. "Let's go."

Hinata's steps suddenly became clumsy. Despite drooping her head, she was steaking glances at the lanky boy that was still standing in front of the. The cloer tget are to the boy, the more clumsy and awkward Hinata became.

"Hey!" greeted the boy the moment Ino and Hinata were at a three feet distance from where he stood.

Ino and Hinata stopped on their tracks, and stared at the boy with curiosity.

"Can I join y'all?" asked the boy with spiky blonde hair and tanned skin while grinning good-naturedly.

Ino straightened. She spared a side glance at Hinata who was smiling shyly. Hinata fiddled with her fingers, a sure sign that she was nervous.

"Every morning I see y'all walking to the school, looks fun. So I thought I wanna join today. Is it okay? 'sides we've got the same uniform, so we must be from the same school!" said the boy.

"Hmm… I suppose you can, as long as you're not more talkative than Hinata, my best friend here," replied Ino with an amused laugh, which earned her a pinch from Hinata.

The tanned blonde bark with laughter and extended his hand. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto," he introduced. "Y'all?"

"O-oh! N-naruto-kun!" Hinata squeaked. "Y-yes… I know y-you. Y-you're the one that's good at p-playing football right? I-I'm honored to be able to know you. M-my name is Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata smiled widely while shaking Naruto's hand for a long time.

Ino gave Hinata a sharp glance. She didn't know the quiet Hyuuga could be so outspoken with strangers already. Great improvement. But she still could not fathom as to why she knew Naruto and acted like they were good friends already.

"Kami, did you guys applied glues to your hands today?" teased Ino as Hinata did not pull her hand away from Naruto's grip.

Hinata and Naruto immediately let go of their hands. Hinata's face turned into shades of red. She gave an exasperated look at Ino.

"C'mon! Let's go! We're gonna be late!" Ino grabbed Hinata's hand, and the two walked with fast steps.

Naruto walked behind the girls. "What's your name?" Naruto asked Ino.

"I'm Ino," replied Ino without even turning her head around to spare a glance at Naruto.

Naruto smiled. He speed up his steps so that he could match the two girls that were walking so fast.

They were almost late. The moment they passed the school gates, the bell rang. Naruto was from a different grade – eleventh grade, a year ahead of both Ino and Hinata.

"B-bye, N-naruto-kun!" exclaimed Hinata when they separated towards their own classes.

"Oh my Kami, Hinata! That was so… Ugh!"

"O-oh, Ino-chan. Naruto-kun is s-so handsome and nice!" Hinata started to daydream. The girl just could not see a boy that's 'handsome and nice'. She'd start to have daydreams and hysterical panic attacks, and she won't even confess to them.

"Your dad is also handsome and nice!" Ino said on her seat while trying to shove her school bag into the drawer.

"Ino-chan!"

"Hmm… maybe I'd also come to like a boy like your dad. Tall, calm, neat, and… _have brains_?" said Ino, almost coming off as mumbling.

"Are you meaning to say that Naruto-kun has no brains?"

"Oh, you're delusional. I'm not comparing your dad with Naruto. Besides, have you forgotten about multiple intelligences? You see, it's obvious that his bodily intelligence is dominant and it seems that his interpersonal is good too!"

Hinata nodded in agreement. Hinata knew that Ino was a very smart girl, loves to think, read, and engage in creative activities. On the other hand, Hinata prefers to manage the household and doing things that involves handicrafts. Yes, Hinata and Ino were exact opposites. But that was not an obstacle for them to be friends. In fact, they were complementing each other.

* * *

During lunchtime, Ino and Hinata met Naruto again by the football field. This time Naruto was not alone. He was with another boy.

"Hey! Ino, Hinata!" Naruto greeted when they passed. "Having lunch? Let's have it together!" he invited.

They sat at the lower columns of the football field audience seats. "Let me introduce y'all. This guy here is Ssuke, my classmate," Naruto introduced the boy beside him that has not spoken a single word from just now.

Ino and Hinata shook hands with Sasuke. Not a single slight smile graced Sasuke's face. His face was just that… expressionless. The handshake also felt very stiff, like he was insincere in doing it. His eyes were almond shaped. A pair of glasses hung on his nose. His hair were jet-black and straight, styled much neater than Naruto's. Sasuke's actually handsome. Too bad, he had to put up that unfriendly face. His thin lips were also absent of a smile which made him looked all the more cynical.

"Wow, luckily I'm not in the same year and class as you. If we're ever in the same class, I'd better move to another," Ino said during a time in their lunch.

Sasuke turned to Ino with an ever-expressionless face. If any, a small frown was forming.

"Your face disturbs the view. Does your lip feel itchy when smiling?" Ino ask ignorantly with her mouth stuffed with food.

Sasuke kept quiet, while Naruto snickered and Hinata stifling a giggle. Ino loves to speak out her mind. Anything that's in her mind just went out most the time without carefully thinking through.

"Sasuke is a reserved person, Ino. But he's really smart! And I'm not kidding! He's actually signing up for the student council head this year," explained Naruto.

"That's none of my problem," Ino replied while biting off her favorite _ebi furai_. "Mmm…"

Naruto could only shake his head.

Meanwhile, Hinata immediately complimented Sasuke because she felt bad for Ino's behavior. "Wow, that's amazing, Sasuke-san. I do hope you get elected as the head this year."

Hinata smiled as she stares at Sasuke. However, Sasuke just kept quiet as he enjoy his snack, not regarding anything that Hinata said. It felt oddly as if Sasuke was alone in the field. Hinata looked slightly disappointed at not getting a response. The sweet girl lowered her head as she looked away from Sasuke. The atmosphere suddenly felt tensed.

"Eh…, we're going home together after school, right?" Naruto asked Ino, trying to strike a conversation.

"Hmm, Hinata and I want to drop by the pharmacy first," Ino replied with a straight face as she packed her bento box.

"Anyone who's sick and needs medication here?" Naruto asked again.

"Yeah. The friend beside you definitely needs a special medication. Who knows I could find a medicine that can make his face better to look at. A sulk-free cream, perhaps? Or if you're in a hurry, I can actually buy a powder with high dosage!"

Naruto laughed loudly again and this time, even Hinata couldn't hold her giggles.

Then Sasuke glared hard at Ino. However, it's not Ino if she'd even flinch or shake. The obstinate blonde girl glared back at Sasuke with sharper look. The two glared at each other like they were enemies when in reality, they had just known each other.

"What is it that you want? Seeking for attention?" Sasuke asked snidely.

Dumbfounded, Ino finally heard a voice coming out of his mouth. "Aha! Finally I've managed to lure you to speak. Woah… your voice suits those beggars down the city!" teased Ino.

Sasuke stared at Ino in annoyance; actually Sasuek was already at the limit of hi patience. It was the first time he actually felt like punching a girl in the face. But he couldn't do that just because. Only men with no dignity would do something so low. To vent his anger, Sasuke kicked the little pebble that has been sitting by his shoes hard.

"Hey… hey…! Usually if a guy and a girl hates each other they'd fall in love sooner or later!" teased Naruto as he laughed at Ino and Sasuke still glaring each other with unfriendly expressions.

"Eww! Why in the world would I fall in love with a _cyborg_ like that!" exclaimed Ino while pretending to shudder visibly in horror.

"That's my line," retorted Sasuke. "I'd rather be single my whole life than to have a big-mouthed woman like you!"

"It's better to be big-mouthed," Ino retorted back, not wanting to lose. "Despite talkative, many people nowadays seeks and needs people for opinions. In fact more and more consultation firms are looking for big-mouthed people. It's trending and hype. Unlike a cyborg, who only knows to follow orders, stiff like an object that not everyone needs and eventually collects dust!"

Sasuke was getting even more irritated at Ino as seconds passed. He wanted to counter Ino's words, but Naruto have already beaten him to it and stopped their _little _argument. "Hey guys… that's enough! Why are you guys fighting?" Naruto shook his head in disapproval at both his friends' behavior. "The bell's ringing soon. Let's go back to our classes!"

As soon as they went different ways, Sasuke grumbled, "Ugh, I'd never known that you have a demon incarnate friend like that, Dobe!"

Naruto could only laugh as he flung an arm over Sasuke's shoulder as they made their way to their class.

* * *

A/N: My first fanfic ever! What do you think? Reviews drives me... Just saying.


End file.
